Rogue
by RoodieWeasley
Summary: Ron, Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been really busy with work and Fred has only just hired someone else. How have you been? How's school? Your Mum just showed me a bunch of your baby pictures, I like the one when you were five and riding round on a training broomstick with underwear on your head!
1. Chapter 1

"Stop! Thief!"

Ron Weasley was walking past the entrance of Knockturn Alley when he heard the screams. He turned to look down the alley and saw Mr. Borgin from Borgin and Burks chasing a girl through the alley. He soon caught up with her and pushed her against the stone wall of the alley.

"Give it back you good for nothing whore!" He screamed at her as he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"I didn't take a damn thing from your fucking shop! Now get the fuck off me!" She yelled back at him.

"Lies!"

"OI!" Ron yelled coming down the alley. "Get away from her" He snarled at Mr. Borgin.

"What the fuck do you want?" He sneered back.

"Like I said, I want you to get away from her"

"What's it to you?" He growled.

"Nothing, but I'm sure the Daily Prophet would love to hear about you threatening and attacking your customers" Ron replied dangerously.

Borgin growled again and pushed the girl into the wall one more time before stalking off back to his shop.

"Thanks" The girl muttered before turning and heading towards Diagon alley.

"Hey, wait!" Ron yelled as he ran after her. He followed her until she finally stopped on the muggle side of The Leaky Cauldron.

"What?" She glared angry, finally turning towards him.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"Nothing" She said trying to turn back around but he caught her arm.

"That was not nothing" He said sternly.

"What's it to you? You don't even know me" She said confusedly.

"Well, then what's you name" He asked smiling.

"Nice try" She said trying to turn again.

"Come one" He pleaded.

"Fine" She said sighing. "Rogue" She muttered.

"What?" He asked not really hearing her.

"Call me Rogue" She said beginning to walk down the street again.

"Alright, I'm Ron" He said catching up to her and trying to match her quick pace. "So Rogue, why was old Borgin trying to beat you to a pulp back there?" He asked.

"That bastard was seeing things" She said keeping her eyes forward.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"None of your business" She said irritably.

"Well, I was wondering if I could walk you home, that is if you are going home" Ron said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well considering I haven't gone 'home' for over a year, I highly doubt I'd go there now" She said turning down an alley way.

"What? What do you mean?" Ron asked her confused.

"Nothing" She muttered turning another corner.

"Then where are you going?" Ron asked her confused.

"Why are you following me?" She countered.

"Because you interest me" He said shrugging.

"Are you usually interested in strange girls you find on the street" She said accusingly.

"You know what I mean, so where are you going?" He asked.

"Here" She said stopping in a back alley with a closed entrance of an abandoned theater called _The Stella._

"What do you mean here?" Ron asked confused.

"I mean, this is where I'm going, so you can leave now" She said nodding to the end of the alley.

"No" He said crossing his arms and puffing his chest out.

"What do you mean no?" She asked angrily and confused.

"I mean I'm not going anywhere" He said determined.

"And why not?" Rogue asked mimicking his body movements.

"Because I'm not going to leave you in some alley on your own" He said as if it was obvious.

"I'm not on my own" She said moving a wooden blank out of the way of the theater entrance.

"Who are you with?" Ron asked.

"Why are you so determined to find out everything about me?" Rogue exclaimed.

"Because" Ron said shrugging.

"Look" Rogue said putting her hands on her hips. "I really need to go, so just tell me what you want"

"Your number" He said bluntly.

"You're forward aren't you" She said astonished while chuckling slightly.

"Yeah" He replied with a wink.

"Fine" She said holding out her hand. Ron gave her his phone and she typed in the number before handing it back to him. "Call me anytime, but you have to leave now" She said.

"Alright" He said smiling before turning to walk back the way they came.

"No, wait!" Rogue exclaimed. Ron looked confused so she continued. "Go this way" She said pointing round the corner. "Just in case anyone sees you" She clarified.

Ron nodded and began walking away. "I'll call you" He said saluting before moving around the corner.

Rogue rolled her eyes and moved inside of the abandoned theater. Covering the entrance again she made her way through the old lobby area and pulled aside a curtain covering the door to the auditorium.

She moved inside seeing that the lights were already on. "I'm back" She called loudly to anyone that was there.

"Hey!" A boy with dark skin and slightly long ruffled hair came around the back of the stage. "You were gone for ages" He said.

"Yeah, sorry. I got caught up" She said sitting down on one of the front row plush chairs.

"Did you get anything good?" He asked.

"It's always straight to business with you isn't it Avan" She teased.

"Come on" He said rolling his eyes.

"Are you the only one here?" Rogue asked.

"No, Chase is sleeping again but Tina left just after you, she's going to sneak back into her old house for some food" He said sitting down next to her.

"And Tavin still isn't back?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I don't think he'll be back until around eleven tonight, so we have a good four hours" He said.

"Alright" She began taking something out of her pocket. "Borgin caught me and nearly made me crack, but this guy came along and sorted it" She told him laying a antique ring on the floor.

"I'm guessing you wont be going back there then?" He asked sighing.

"No, I'll run the rest of the alley and Tina can have the shop" She said leaning back in her seat.

"So what did the guy say?" Avan asked.

"He kinda just kept asking me questions, I guessed he was our age, no older than eighteen. Kinda cute" She added the last bit in a quieter voice.

"You know Tavin wont be happy if you start calling other guys cute" He teased.

"Oh shut up, Tavin knows that we aren't together, he can get over it" She said looking down.

"Listen, Gr-"

"Don't call me that" She cut in before he could continue.

"Sorry, Rogue you don't need to feel bad about liking another guy. I was just kidding, Tavin will understand" He said rubbing her back.

"I just don't want him to flip and leave again" She whispered.

"He won't leave us again, we're all he has" Rogue nodded and stood up. "Where are you going?" Avan asked.

"To wake up Chase, I need a drink and he has the rest of the firewhiskey stashed somewhere" She said moving behind the theater screen.

* * *

"Ron! Where the hell did you go?" Hermione asked him frantically when they found him again outside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a little later that night.

"I, um- had a little run in in Knockturn alley, the went for a walk in muggle London" He said nervously.

"What kind of run in?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Don't worry, not a fight. This girl was getting harassed by Borgin, so I help her out" He replied shrugging but blushing when he thought about her.

"Oh, a girl" Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sod off Potter" Ron said laughing slightly.

"Well, come on. Mum wants us home for dinner" Ginny said, grabbing Harry's arm so he could apparate her home. The group apparated in those three groups, Ginny being the only one without an apparation license at this point.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Molly Weasley exclaimed as the four teens walked through the front door of the burrow.

"We were waiting for Ron, he decided to go walkies" Ginny said laughing at her brother.

"Shut up, Gin" He said glaring at her.

"Well, sit down, dinner is ready" Molly said exasperatedly.

Dinner went by quickly and Harry and Hermione both went home. Ron was now sitting in his room alone. It was now about eleven o'clock and he wanted to call Rogue. It was kinda late and he wasn't sure if she would be happy with him calling her at this time. He decided instead to send her a text.

_-Hey, It's Ron. I know it's kinda late so I wasn't sure if it would be OK to call, but I wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow?_

He sent the text and laid his phone down on his bedside table. This girl sure was different. She lived in an abandoned cinema? And she said she wasn't alone, does that mean she lives with a bunch of people? Does that mean she lives with all guys? She probably has a boyfriend. Just giving you her number to make you leave her alone.

All of these questions and statements were running through Ron's head until his phone beeped. He picked it up and looked at the screen.

**_-RON! Oh my God HI! I was waiting for you to call! I missed you so much! _**

Ron was confused at the text. Sure he had only just met her but this did not sound anything like the girl he met earlier. Suddenly his phone beeped again and he read the next text.

**_-I'm so sorry, that was my friend Chase and he's been drinking. No, I'm not busy at all tomorrow. What did you have in mind?_**

Oh, so she did live with guys. Well at least one guy anyway. At least she wants to see you again.

_-I don't know, maybe lunch or something? I want to get to know you :)_

_**-Sounds good, where?  
**_

_-I know this place in Muggle London, they have great food! :)  
_

_**-It's a date, pick me up outside the Leaky Cauldron at 1 ;)**_

_-I'll see you then ;)_

Ron smiled at his phone. He didn't realize how easy it was to talk to this girl. He definitely wants to get to know her tomorrow.

* * *

_Please review :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum! I'm going out!" Ron called as he came down the stairs.

"Alright, let me know if you'll be home for dinner" Molly said coming out into the hall.

"I will, see you later" He said rushing out of the door. It was 12:45pm and he had to be at the Leaky Cauldron at one o'clock. After walking down the long drive to the Burrow, he made it to the apparation point at the gate by the village road. Turning on the spot he apparated outside Olivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley.

Looking at his watch again and seeing that he had five minutes to get to the muggle side of the pub, he walked quickly through the alley.

"Wasn't planning on seeing you two days in a row" Tom the landlord said from behind the bar as Ron entered.

"Yeah, got myself a date" Ron replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"Good luck" Tom said laughing. Ron rolled his eyes and left the pub. He stood on the street outside waiting for Rogue to arrive.

Meanwhile at _The Stella _Rogue was having some problems.

"Tavin, you have no right to tell me I can't go out! You didn't get back until five o'clock this morning and you have the nerve to say I can't leave!" She screeched at her friend.

Tavin was a tall guy with quite defined muscles. He wore sagging skinny jeans and a hoodie brought up over his shaved head. When people saw him in the street, they would cross to the other side. Yes, Rogue and her friends knew Tavin wasn't that bad, but he held a reputation around this part of London.

"Where the hell were you anyway?" She asked him before he could speak.

"That's nothing to do with you! And I'm not going to let you go out with some guy that you only just met! How do you know he won't tell the police we're living here?" He yelled back at her.

"He won't!" She growled. "Look, Tavin you have no control over me. I'm going out, end of discussion" She said making her way to the door. She quickly made her way outside before he could catch her and ran through the alleys to the main streets of London.

Walking down the road she saw the Leaky Cauldron about a hundred yards away. There was no one outside. _Had he forgotten?_ Just then she saw a flash of red hair coming out of the pub. It was Ron. From only meeting him once she could tell it was him, even from this far away. She got closer and he turned around towards her direction. When he saw her, he smiled and she did the same.

"Hey" She said cheerily when she reached him.

"Hey, you seem in a better mood than yesterday" he said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, well if you get attacked by some old fat guy in an alley your not really going to be ecstatic are you?" She asked laughing back.

"Far enough. So, you ready to go? The cafe is just down the road" He nodded into the direction he was talking about.

"Sure"

* * *

"So, you go to Hogwarts?" Rogue asked Ron while they were sat in the cafe.

"Yeah, what about you?" He asked her.

"I don't go to school" She said looking down.

"What? How do you learn magic then?" Ron asked quietly so the muggles couldn't hear.

"We get books from Diagon alley, Tina still has supplies from when she went to Beauxbatons and we kind of just learn ourselves" She told him.

"Are you any good?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"I could beat you in a duel" She replied with her own evil grin.

"We'll have to see about that sometime"

"So are you about to go into your last year? How old are you?" Rogue asked Ron.

"Just turned seventeen, and yeah last year" He said nodding. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen" She nodded, taking a bite of her salad.

"So how are you going to get a job if you don't take your OWLs or NEWTs?"

"No idea, I'll find something that doesn't need written qualifications. Somewhere that judges me on my actual abilities, not my test results" She said thoughtfully.

Ron nodded and they carried on talking for an hour or so before they began walking around London. They spoke about anything and everything. Family, hobbies, friends etc.

"So, just taking a wild guess here, but Rogue isn't your real name is it?" Ron chuckled.

"No, it's not" She replied looking down.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Not many people know, maybe i'll tell you sometime" She smiled sadly before changing the subject back to school.

A few hours later the pair we're really starting to like each other. Whenever Ron looked to the side and saw her profile, brushing her hair out of her face or biting her lip, he thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. He thought she was so strong and so interesting, he knew he would want to keep seeing her.

Whenever Rogue caught a glimpse of Ron, he would have a lop-sided grin on his face or she would be drawn to his stunning blue eyes. He was so handsome and she found it hard to tear her eyes away from him.

The pair walked towards a small lake in a quiet neighborhood. They stood watching the water in the dimming sun in a comfortable silence.

"You look beautiful" Ron said suddenly.

Rogue blushed and looked down smiling. "Thank you" She replied quietly. She shivered slightly as a breeze swept around them. Ron fumbled with removing his jacket before placing it gently around her shoulders.

She smiled at him sweetly and moved closer to his side. He put his arm around her and gave her a small squeeze. Rogue sighed contently and melted into his embrace as they stood there for a few more minutes.

"What time is it?" Rogue asked looking up at Ron.

"Nearly seven" He said after checking his watch.

"I should probably go" She said reluctantly.

"Oh, OK" Ron said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stay" She said after hearing his disappointment. "Call me?" She asked hopefully.

"Definitely" Ron replied quietly before bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

When he pulled away Rogue bit her lip before placing her hand behind Ron's neck and brought his lips to hers. After a shocked moment of hesitation Ron moved his lips against hers, savoring the feeling of being so close to her.

Breaking away again they stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. Rogue smiled sweetly before turning to leave.

"I'll call you" Ron called after her as he watched her walk away shyly. He replayed their kiss in his head over and over again. Just standing there for a while, unmoving. He smiled to himself before eventually apparating back home.

Rogue walked through the streets of London as a stronger breeze started to pick up. She made to rub her hands up and down her arms for warmth, before realizing she was still wearing Ron's jacket. It smelt just like him and she laughed at how silly she must look, wearing a jacket that was obviously at least 3 sizes to big for her.

When she got back to the theatre, she ignored the many questions of her friends and only registered their comment of Tavin once again leaving for the night. She dreamily made her way towards her makeshift bedroom and laid down on her sheets, staring up at the ceiling, the picture of Ron's face in the front of her mind.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Rogue and Ron had spent everyday together. He would take her out to lunch or dinner and they would walk around talking for hours on end. After the typical English rain ruined a beautiful picnic in the park, Rogue took Ron back to _The Stella_ for some shelter. He was introduced to a girl called Tina with long black hair and pale skin, a dark skinned boy called Avan and a tall, tan boy with messy light brown hair called Chase.

Avan had been working to fix up the projector so they could watch the films left over from the theatre being open. They were all currently spread out around the seats watching 'Casablanca' when there was a loud bang.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Three guesses" Chase said, rolling his eyes. In that moment a large boy, still an inch or so shorter than Ron, walked in angrily.

"Tavin, what's wrong?" Avan asked worriedly.

"Who the fuck is this?" He asked gesturing to Ron.

"Tavin, this is Ron" Rogue said nervously.

"That arse you've been hanging out with everyday?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"He's not an arse, Tav" Tina said sighing.

"And what the fuck is he doing here?" He yelled.

"I brought him" Rogue said stepping forward and standing her ground.

"Get him out, we have a job" He growled.

"Tavin, we aren't doing any of these stupid jobs anymore! That isn't who we are" Rogue sad angrily.

"Look, I'll just go-" Ron started.

"No, don't"

"Rogue, if you don't get him out now you'll regret it" Tavin sneered, narrowing his eyes.

"Will I? What are you going to do?" She asked bravely.

Tavin took a deep menacing breath and cracked his knuckles.

"Tavin, calm down" Chase said frightened. Tavin propelled himself forward and pushed Rogue down onto one of the hard theatre chairs. Ron leaped forward to help her up when he was hit in the gut by a hard, clenched fist.

"Tavin!" Tina screeched. He kept throwing punches at Ron. At his chest, his stomach and his neck. Chase and Avan leaped into action trying to pull him off of the thrashing redhead. When they succeeded, they held him back so Rogue could go to the aid of Ron and help him catch his breath.

"Get out" She whispered looking at the floor. The room was silent, aggravatingly silent. "Get out!" She yelled, turning her head to a glaring Tavin. He shrugged off the other boys, stood still for a moment and then stalked out of the theatre. "Are you OK?" She asked Ron worriedly.

"I'm fine" He said attempting to smile. They helped him on to a chair and all sat silently for a long time, all thinking about what just happened.

"What if he comes back?" Tina asked quietly after a long silence. Everyone thought about a possible answer before Chase spoke.

"We need to leave" He said abruptly.

"And go where?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, we'll find something. We found this place" He said shrugging.

"There isn't any where that we could break into that wouldn't be to obvious" Avan said looking down.

"I have a guest house. You can live there" Ron said determinedly.

"Ron, we couldn't ask you to let us do that" Rogue said shaking her head.

"You're not asking, I'm telling you. You'll live in our guest house, my Mum will insist on cooking for you. It's perfect" He said finally.

"Ron-"

"No buts" He said cutting her off. "You're coming, it's the only place you can go" He said looking into her eyes.

"Well then, let's go pack" Chase said clapping his hands together and heading behind the stage. Rogue smiled at Ron before heading off to pack her own things.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone was just finishing off putting all of their belongings into bags when there was a thundering bang.

"Everyone stay quiet" Chase said picking up his bag and heading towards the front door. The banging got more intense and Chase came running back. "We were right, Tavin is back. But he's not alone" He said cautiously. Everyone looked around warily.

"Come on, we'll go out through the basement" Tina said leading everyone to a trap door on the stage and through into a dark, dusty room.

There was one final bang and a crash before, "Rogue!" Tavin's voice carried through the entire theatre, followed by the sound of many foot steps.

"Hurry" Tina said as she began to run to a small door on the other side of the room. It opened out onto the side of a street, round the corner from the front of the theatre.

"Where are the ward boundaries?" Ron asked hurridly.

"End of the road" Avan said before running in the aforementioned direction.

They group of teens ran to the end of the road and when they arrived Ron held out both of his hands. Rogue took one while Tina grasped the other, each with another boy on their free arm.

"Here we go" Ron said before turning on the spot and apparating them all to The Burrow.

When their feet touched back on the ground, everyone lost their balance and went tumbling.

"Sorry, I've never apparated with that many people" Ron said apologetically.

"No problem man, at least you got us out of there" Chase said clapping him on the back.

"Woah, this is where you live?" Tina exclaimed looking up at the skyscraper that was the Burrow.

"It's not much, but it's home" Ron said before walking towards the house. When they arrived at the door, Ron turned to them again. "Wait here for a minute" He said before going inside.

"Mum?" He called out.

"In the kitchen" His mothers voice replied. He went into the next room and found his mother washing vegetables for dinner. "Did you have fun dear?" She asked sweetly.

"I wouldn't say fun exactly" He muttered. His mother gave him a quizzical look so he continued. "Well, for the past couple of weeks I've been hanging out with this girl, she's really great. She introduced me to her friends that she lives with and they kind of ran into some trouble" He said gently.

"What sort of trouble?" His mother asked concerned.

"Well, this guy that was their friend sort of, well attacked me" As soon as he finished his sentence Molly Weasley dropped everything she held and ran over to her youngest son. Checking him over frantically and muttering about him being too young to be out in the world on his own.

"That's not it Mum" he continued. "Rogue -the girl i've been seeing- she yelled at him and made him leave but he came back with some guys and basically they couldn't stay where they were living" He told her. "I was wondering if maybe they could stay in the guest house" He asked cautiously.

"Of course they can dear, there is no way I would have anyone out in the dangerous world like that. They can stay for as long as they want" She said sweetly and motherly. "Now, let me meet them!" She laughed slightly as Ron ran back to the front door and allowed his new friends in.

"Mum, this is Avan, Chase, Tina and Rogue" he introduced.

"Well, hello dears" Molly greeted with a wide smile. "You are all welcome here just make yourselves at home"

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley" Rogue sighed.

"Oh call me Molly, dear" She dismissed. "Dinner is nearly ready, Ronald why don't you go show your friends the guest house" She instructed.

"Sure" Ron smiled and lead his friends back outside and around the house until they came into view of a small white cottage. He opened the front door with his wand and walked into a spacious living room and kitchen area. "Here were are"

"Wow! This is really nice" Tina gushed as she moved over to the kitchen.

"Yeah, my Dad built it with my older brothers a few years ago" He told them. "Anyway there are three bedrooms and the couch pulls out into a bed as well, some muggle invention my Dad found" He laughed.

"This is perfect" Rogue smiled at Ron causing him to blush and smile back.

After the four friends settled into their new temporary home, they went back into the Weasley's home for dinner. They were introduced to the few family members that were staying at home, Fred, George, Ginny and Arthur. Bill and Fleur moved into a cottage in Tinmouth, Charlie still lived in Romania and Percy...well the git left and hadn't really come back since.

* * *

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you're going home?" Rogue asked a week later with tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Rogue, I made up with my Dad. We still have some stuff to work through but I need to give him a chance" Tina explained sadly.

"And you know the only reason I left home was because my family was moving away, but they're back now. I need to be with them" Chase also told her.

"Why don't you come with me, if you move in with me and my family you'll be close to your own again" Avan suggested.

"No, I'm not going anywhere near them. I'm not going anywhere" She whispered. "Just, stay in touch?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course we will" Tina sighed happily moving in to hug her best friend.

The four friends spent their last night together reliving fond memories from their time together. Rogue couldn't believe that after so long of relying on only each other and always being there for each other, suddenly they were all leaving at once. She was glad she still had Ron. In the short time they had known each other he had become her rock. Her constant. Whenever she couldn't talk to her friends, she turned to him. His mother adored her and always muttered about how perfect they were together.

Their relationship hadn't been labeled since it began. Yes, they were sort of dating but they never really went out. They would spend nights alone watching movies and talking for hours on end. It was perfect for the both of them. Plus he was an amazing kisser.

The next morning Tina, Chase and Avan gave their thanks to Molly and Arthur for housing them and bid their farewells. Now Rogue was sat tearful in Ron's arms on her bed in the guest house. She hadn't really been the same since her friends left that morning, this would be her first night living alone in over a year.

"You know I could stay here tonight, I could sleep in Avan's old room" Ron told her as he wiped away her tears. Rogue was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Do you think maybe you could stay _here _with me?" She asked sadly looking into his eyes.

"Sure" He agreed nervously while blushing.

"Just to sleep" She laughed slightly.

Ron laughed with her before allowing her to move into the bathroom to get changed. She came back into the room a few minutes later and Ron's breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a pair of silky shorts and a silky vest with a layer of lace along the top that Molly had bought her after seeing the tatty old night garments she use to wear. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and lifted the thick duvet to get into the bed.

"Well come on you aren't going to sleep in your jeans and shirt are you?" She asked Ron laughing. He tore his eyes away from her to look at himself. He got off of the bed and faced the other way before unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his jeans. When he was just in his boxers he turned back to the bed and saw Rogue biting her lip and staring at his chest.

He chuckled nervously which brought Rogue out of her trance and got under the covers. When he laid down Rogue moved into his side and put her head and hand on his toned chest. "Thank you" She whispered before closing her eyes and eventually drifting off into a deep sleep. Ron allowed his arm to wrap around her shoulders protectively and held her close to him. He to eventually drifted off to a sleep filled with dreams of this vulnerable, amazing girl.

* * *

The next morning Rogue woke to face the pale blue wall of her room. Stretching her body slightly without moving too much she felt a strange weight around her waist. She looked down to see a large strong arm draped around her mid-section. Smiling to herself she turned over so she came face to face with her tall redheaded beauty.

His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. Rogue could feel his warm breath hitting her face and smiled again when his arm pulled her closer to his warm, toned body. She took note last night to begin worshiping whomever invented Quidditch. Ron's body was well defined and muscular and it made her shiver.

She closed the short distance between them to press a soft kiss to his parted lips. She felt him return the kiss and smiled again. When she pulled back Ron's eyes were just fluttering open and he smiled back at her.

"Morning" She whispered.

"Morning" He replied kissing her again with more enthusiasm. "How did you sleep?" He asked her once they parted.

"Better than I usually do" She smiled.

"Good" Ron kissed her softly again before stretching his arms over his head.

"I'm gonna go make some coffee" Rogue told him before standing up and making her way out of the room and down the wooden staircase.

She got to the kitchen and turned on the radio. The station was playing song by _The Weird Sisters _so Rogue sang quietly along with the music. She was dancing around slightly while she poured the boiling water over the coffee granules in two cups and waited for it to stew.

She was just reaching for some sugar from the top shelf of a cupboard when she felt two strong arms snake around her waist. She smiled and turned around to face Ron who was also wearing a warm smile.

"Couldn't wait?" She smirked.

"For you or the coffee?" Ron smirked back.

Rogue laughed and handed him a cup before moving over to the couch and sitting down with her legs crossed.

"I'm going to miss you when your gone" She said sadly.

"Hey, come on it'll be fine. I'll only be gone until Christmas and I'll write to you all the time" He said setting down his mug and hugging her tightly.

"I suppose, I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself" She laughed slightly.

"Maybe Fred and George will give you a job at the shop to keep you occupied" Ron suggested.

"Actually that would be great! Then at least I wouldn't feel like I'm sponging off of your parents as much" She laughed again.

"You aren't sponging off of them, they love having you here"

"Yeah, but I still want to give something back to them, you know? Plus, I'll be able to buy more clothes" She smiled.

They laughed and drank their coffee before going upstairs to get dressed and then they headed over to the Burrow for breakfast.

"Ronald, there you are!" Molly exclaimed when the couple made there way into the kitchen.

"Sorry Mum, Rogue didn't want to be alone so I stayed in Avan's room" He lied to his mother, he was smart enough to know she probably wouldn't appreciate her seventeen year old son sharing a bed with his new girlfriend.

"Well tell me next time, I was so worried when I saw your bed hadn't been touched" She reprimanded.

"Sorry Mum" Ron replied sitting down in his usual seat next to Rogue.

"Kingsley says that Harry will be spending the last week of the holidays at the Tonks'. Apparently with all the Death Eater activity lately they don't want it to be too obvious where he is staying" Arthur told them all from behind a copy of _The Daily Prophet. _

"So I'm guessing that means no contact?" Ron asked.

"Only through owl post. But it has to be redirected" He Dad informed.

"I was looking forward to meeting Harry" Rogue commented sadly.

"It's alright dear. He'll be staying here for Christmas with Hermione, so you can meet them then" Molly told her.

"Wait, aren't you coming to the station when we leave?" Ron asked her confused.

"We spoke about this yesterday while you were feeding the chickens, Ronald. Kingsley feels that it would be too dangerous for Rogue to go, what with all that we found out about that boy Tavin" Molly spoke from her place at the stove. It turns out Tavin was helping some Death Eaters in the kidnapping of potentially powerful witches and wizards. Apparently that was his reason for living with Rogue and her friends. He was spying on them, to see how powerful their magic was.

"Oh" Ron sighed sadly.

"I'll say goodbye before you leave here" Rogue told him in an attempt to cheer him up. He smiled at her slightly before they both dug into their breakfast.

* * *

_Please Review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later Ron and Rogue were closer than any other couple they had ever seen before. They were spending as much time together as they could before Ron left to go back to school.

Ron had moved into the guest house with Rogue, with his parents under the impression that he was sleeping in a separate bedroom. The couple were currently sat on their bed, Ron having finished packing for his long journey tomorrow morning.

"I can't believe i'm not going to see you for three and a half months" Rogue said through her tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you"

"I'll write to you everyday. I could probably floo call you from the common room a couple of times. I'll send you presents" He smirked at his last comment, causing her to laugh slightly.

"I just hope it goes really fast. I'll be working most days so at least I'll be occupied" She shrugged. "I'm going to miss you" She whispered before leaning her head up to catch his lips with hers. He responded enthusiastically and tangled his hand in her long hair. She leaned back against the bed, allowing Ron to hover above her. Rogue's hands wandered the pulsing muscles in Ron's arms and made their way round to trace the lines of his abs.

Ron's lips moved down her jaw to the curve of her neck, earning a whimper from the small girl. "Grace" It came out as a whisper. Ron looked at her confused "My real name- it's Grace". Their eyes met and as they looked longingly at each other, they managed to communicate without any words. Knowing exactly what the other wanted. She pulled Ron's shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor.

It wasn't long until they were both in their underwear, kissing as if their lives depended on it, pressing their bodies together to get as close to each other as physically possible.

"Ron, I need you now" She murmured against his lips, tugging on the waistband of his boxer shorts. He helped her pull them down and kicked them off of his feet quickly. He then hooked his calloused fingers around the elastic of her laced knickers and pulled them gently down over her smooth, never ending legs. He then positioned himself between her legs and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I, well I've never done this before" Ron spoke nervously.

"Just listen to your instincts" She whispered hoarsely in his ear and she brought her lips to his once more as he slowly entered her. The pair gasped at the contact, pressing their bodies as close as possible.

They thrust and ground their hips in unison, sweat layering both of their bodies. Small moans escaped her throat as Ron buried his face in her neck, grasping her narrow hips tightly. "I love you so much" He grunted into her neck, causing her entire body to shudder beneath him.

"I love you, too" She whispered into his ear. Those words were enough for Ron before his climax hit, he felt her walls clenching around him and emptied himself inside her, panting loudly. They collapsed next to each other on the bed, both breathing deeply. They laid there for countless minutes, hands clasped between them, before she suddenly burst into tears, curling into her strong boyfriends embrace. "I'm going to miss you so much" She cried into his chest as he held her tightly.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too" Ron whispered back to her, allowing a few tears to escape his own eyes.

* * *

"Write to me as much as you can" Rogue told Ron through teary eyes once more as they walked the short journey to the shed, where Arthur's Ford Anglia was awaiting him.

"I will, I promise" He replied before turning to face her. He dropped his rucksack onto the floor and cupped her face in both of his hands. "I'll write tonight, as soon as I get to the dorms. Then whenever I get a chance, you will here from me" He promised her before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ronald, if we don't leave now you'll miss the train" Arthur shouted from the car where he and Ginny were already sat.

"I'm coming" Ron shouted back. "I'll see you at Christmas" He kissed her once more before turning around and running to the car to join his father and sister. Rogue watched as they drove off down the drive before flying into the sky. It wasn't long until Arthur hit the cloaking device and then they were gone.

_Three and a half months. _Rogue thought to herself. Three and a half months until she could see him again. She thought back over their last night together. She had never felt so close to someone, so connected. It was the best and worst night of her life.

"Don't worry, dear" Molly spoke from behind her. She turned to see the older woman walking towards her from the house. "They'll be back before you know it" She reassured her. Rogue promptly burst into tears once more, allowing Molly to embrace her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Molly" Rogue sniffed as she attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Nonsense, in a way I'm glad. This just shows how much you really care for my son" She smiled at the younger girl and lead her back into the house for a cup of tea.

* * *

"Ron!" He was snapped out of his trance by Harry smacking him round the back of the head.

"Ow! What?" He glared at his best friend.

"What's with you? Have you not been listening to anything we've been saying?" He asked.

"Um, yes?" Ron replied lamely.

"What's got you so depressed?" Harry asked not believing him.

"It's nothing" He replied, going back to looking out of the window.

"He just misses his girlfriend" Ginny told them from the opposite bench.

"Girlfriend?!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed together.

"Thanks, Gin" Ron muttered angrily.

"You haven't told them?" Ginny asked astonished.

"No, he hasn't" Hermione stated angrily.

"Why wouldn't you tell us you had a girlfriend, mate?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want to jinx anything" He supplied.

"Oh, so telling them would jinx it, but not moving in with her after three weeks" Ginny laughed.

"What?!"

"Ginny, for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, they were going to find out sometime" She smirked at him.

"You're living with her? I'm surprised your mum let you move out" Harry asked confused.

"It's not like that. She ran into a bit of trouble so she and her friends moved into our guest house. When they left, I started staying there with her so she didn't have to be alone" Ron tried to make them understand.

"Well, what is she like?" Hermione asked.

"Amazing" He sighed, looking out of the window again.

"I don't think we are going to get much out of him" Harry muttered to Hermione while looking confusedly at Ron. "I've never seen him like this before" He added in a whisper so only she could hear.

"I know, neither have I" She told him. "Maybe he'll talk to you in your dorm tonight" She suggested.

"I'll give it a go"

The rest of the journey, the sorting and the feast went by in a flash. Ron had not spoken much to any of his friends, or his sister, and they were all very confused by his silence. Ron had had girlfriends before and never had they had this affect on him. He had only been away from Rogue for about ten hours once he was back in Gryffindor common room, and already it was killing him.

"I think i'm going to go to bed" Ron told his friends from where they sat around the fire. He didn't wait for a response from any of them before quietly going up to his new dorm room. The dorm rooms were the same every year, only a little further along the corridor or a floor up.

Once he got to his room, he went straight over to his trunk and pulled out a quill, ink pot and roll of parchment. He took them over to one of the desks before beginning his letter to his girlfriend.

_Dear Grace, _

_It's going to take sometime getting use to saying that, I think I may keep it for when we are just with each other, I kind of like being the only person allowed to call you that._

_I miss you already. I don't know how I'm going to be away from you until Christmas. I thought it would be great to see all of my friends again, but to be honest I just haven't felt like talking to anyone apart from you. _

_I hadn't told Harry and Hermione about us, I didn't want to jinx anything. They know now though, Ginny told them. They seemed happy for me though, but they said I seem different. I wouldn't be surprised, I feel different since we've been together, but in a good way. A really good way. _

_I can't wait for Christmas to come, I just want to be back with you. Three and a half months is just too long! And after last night I'll probably be spending a lot more time with the curtains closed around my bed, if you know what I mean. I'm pretty bummed that muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts, otherwise I'd be able to call you every night. I just want to hear your voice. _

_I hope this time goes by quickly. I'll see you soon._

_Love, Ron. _

He sighed and folded the parchment before putting it into an envelope. At that moment, Harry and the other Gryffindor seventh year boys came into the room.

"Harry, could I borrow Hedwig? Pig isn't a very fast flyer in the dark" Ron asked his friend.

"Sure" Harry nodded. Ron then walked over to the white birds cage, opened the door and held the envelope out for her to take in her beak.

"Take it to the burrow" He told the bird. She made a muffled, hooting noise against the envelope before fluttering her wings and flying out of the open window and into the night.

"So" Harry started. "Tell me about this girlfriend then" He chuckled slightly as he jumped on his bed next to Ron's.

"Mate, I don't even know what to tell you. She's amazing in every way" Ron gushed dreamily as he laid back on his own bed. "It's like, ever since I met her she's all I've thought about"

"Whoa, hardcore" Harry laughed slightly.

"Shut up" Ron laughed as he threw a pillow at his best friend.

"So, is it serious?" He asked.

"I don't really think it could get anymore serious" He replied thinking back to their last night together.

"Wait" Harry started before walking over to perch on Ron's bed. "Have you slept with her?" He asked shocked.

All Ron could do was give a goofy, causing Harry to huff angrily.

"I can't believe you've had sex and I haven't. I'm meant to be 'the chosen one' for Merlin's sake, how is it so hard for me to get laid?" He asked more to himself.

"I dunno what to tell you, mate" Ron laughed before kicking Harry off of his mattress so he could get ready for bed.

"So not fair" He muttered heading towards his own bed.

Ron just laughed again before attempting to drift off to sleep. A sleep filled with images of his beautiful, sweet, perfect princess.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_One month later..._

"Fred, seriously how much peruvian instant darkness powder do we have?" I yelled from the storage room in the back of the shop. We had just closed up for the day and were restocking the store. In the back corner of the storage room were thirteen large boxes of the black crystals ready to be displayed.

"It's one of our best sellers, I don't want to sell out again and get hounded like last time" He said poking his head through the open door.

"Fine" I rolled my eyes. "But I think we're gonna need some more help around here. I mean the past two weeks have been hectic" I told him as I carried a box in to the store and over to the display. "Especially since George is always busy" I nodded up the stairs to the apartment that the twins shared. Lately George had been pretty preocupied with Angelina, resulting in me and Fred to run the store on out own.

"I agree" He sighed. "I'll put out an add tonight and try to hire before the weekend"

"Thank you!" I sighed dramatically.

After I finished stocking the shelves, I said goodnight to Fred as he headed up to his apartment and left the shop to apparate back to the Burrow. I walked in to the main house, like I did every night after work, and wandered into the kitchen to see Molly preparing dinner.

"Hello sweetheart, how was work?" She asked sweetly.

"It was good, Fred's going to try to hire some extra help" I told her as I took a seat at the table.

"That's good, you've seemed pretty stressed the past couple of weeks" She nodded.

"Yeah, It's getting pretty mad over there" I sighed. She smiled sweetly as she handed me my dinner while Arthur came in to join us. We ate dinner and talked about work and everything before I headed back to the guest house and went straight to bed.

* * *

"Rogue, this is Blake. Blake, Rogue" Fred said coming in to the storage room that Friday afternoon. "I've just hired him" He told me as he lead in a tall boy with light brown, Justin Bieber hair and right blue eyes. _Whoa._

"Um-H-hi" I stuttered, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Hey, nice to meet you" He smiled. "So what do you need me to do?" He asked clapping his hands together.

"Uh, well could you maybe carry these boxes over to the skiving snack boxes display" I asked him. He nodded and bent down to pick up the large boxes. As he lifted I saw his muscles ripple under his orange uniform shirt. Oh sweet Merlin. _No. What would Ron say if he knew you were thinking these things? _Oh No, Ron. I haven't written to him in nearly a week!

"Oh, Fred! I just remembered I have to do something! Could I borrow your owl?" I asked him frantically as Blake left the storage room.

"Yeah, sure she's upstairs"

I nodded and ran over to the front counter, grabbing some parchment and a quill I quickly wrote to my boyfriend.

_Ron, _

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been really busy with work and Fred has only just hired someone else. How have you been? How's school? Your Mum just showed me a bunch of your baby pictures, I like the one when you were five and riding round on a training broomstick with underwear on your head! Let me know what's been going on lately, things at the store are hectic but you know, at least it pays._

_Write back soon, and I promise I will write more often!_

_I love you_

_Grace x_

I then ran up to the apartment and walked in on George eating a sandwich at the kitchen counter.

"Owl?" I asked him. He nodded to the other side of the room where I swa a bird cage holding their beautiful golden brown owl, pecking gently at her treats. After tying the letter to her leg, I let her fly out the window. "So you coming down today?" I asked lightly.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been there for a while but i've been going through some stuff with Angie. New guys starts today right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've got him stacking skyving snack boxes" I laughed.

"I see we've taught you well" He chuckled before finishing his sandwich and following me back down to the store.

Just after closing time that night I got a reply form Ron. The twins went up to their flat and I asked Blake to do some restocking while I sat on the counter and read my letter.

_Grace,_

_Don't worry about not writing that much, I know you've been busy. I've been busy too, what with Quidditch practice, studying for NEWTS and Snape's incessant need to put me and Harry in detention. _

_I really miss you though. I mean we still have just under two months until I'm home for Christmas and it's really starting to get to me. Some of us have been assigned as mentors for some first years and my kid is exactly like me. He was telling me about a crush he has on a girl in his year who actually seems to be a lot like you. I couldn't help but laugh at the similarities, but you know they're young so I doubt anything will happen between them until at least sixth year._

_So is the new guy pulling his weight? Let me know if he's slacking off and I'll make sure Fred and George give him a what for. _

_I love you too,_

_Ron x_

I laughed slightly at the last sentence and felt a tear run down my cheek. It wasn't even a sad letter? I think just knowing that he sat there writing this gets to me.

"Are you alright?" I hear Blake ask as he comes out of the storage room with what must be the last box.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled.

"You're crying?"

"I just got a letter from my boyfriend, I miss him is all" I shrugged and hopped off of the counter and went to turn the storage light off.

"Where is he? If that's not too forward" He chuckled slightly as he stacked the shelf.

"He's at school. He goes to Hogwarts so I don't get to see him until Christmas" I told him sadly.

"Ah, I use to go there. Graduated last year" He said taking a bow.

"Really? Did you know the twins when you were there? I mean I know they must have been a year older"

"I knew of them, I was in Ravenclaw and kind of kept to myself. I mean I was on the house Quidditch team for a few years, but I was the Keeper so I didn't really have any interaction with them on the field" He shrugged.

"Yeah, they were beaters weren't they?" I remembered. "Ron's the Gryffindor Keeper. Has been since fifth year" I told him dreamily.

"Wait, your dating Ron Weasely?" He asked unbelieving.

"yeah, why so shocked?" I asked laughing.

"That guy destroyed us" He said dramatically. "The Keeper they had before him was alright, but as soon as he joined the team we didn't stand a chance! Not with him, Ginny Weasley as a Chaser and Harry Potter as Seeker"

"Were they really that good?" I asked.

"Uh yeah!" He exclaimed. "Do you play?"

"For fun a bit. I went to Beuxbatons and they didn't have Quidditch teams"

"I bet your good"

"I'm amazing" I joked cockily.

"Well, I think I'm done here" He laughed, nodding to the now fully stocked shelf.

"Cool, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" I smiled as we both walked out the front door and I locked up with my wand.

"See you tomorrow" He saluted before dissaparrating.

* * *

_Please review :)_


End file.
